Resignation
by Star Maestro
Summary: After Olivia and Chrom marry, Robin starts to lose herself in thought.


I apologize in advance if this sucks.

This seems pointless and long winded and messy yeah. (This is actually a bit of stress writing but yeah.)

It becomes a big mess near and at the end. I'm sorry.

Cordelia x Libra? Decided it on the spot without actually looking at their support.

Sad life is me.

I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The mirror reflected her normal face. Nothing betrayed the uneasiness in her stomach or the feeling of hopeless in her heart. Another wistful sigh ripped from her mouth as she pushed herself away from the table. The strategist picked up her book to resume reading, while she sat and adjusted to a comfortable position on the fancy chair.

She quickly found her place in the book, but was soon distracted by other thoughts. Namely, thoughts of Chrom and Olivia. They had married soon after the confrontation with Grangel in Plegia. It was a surprise to most members in their company; they only just met at the battle after all. Robin assumed it was Emmeryn's death that fueled the rather hastily marriage.

Something dropped in Robin's stomach when she thought of Chrom's elder sister. It created a sinking feeling that the strategist detested. She could chase it away but it always came back. _Was it guilt? Was it sorrow?_ Robin didn't know, and she didn't really care for it. The only thing she would do to it now was ignore it.

The dancer and the strategist hadn't become close after the battle. They barely had time to converse before Chrom took the majority of her attention. It wasn't long before Robin witnessed Olivia blushing in the blue haired prince's presence. And the prince blushed faintly in her presence as well. A tiny something sparked in her stomach when she saw, but she swallowed it down as she did most things.

_Anger, jealousy, and resignation._

Robin could give the tiny something a definite name, but she would rather it be nameless and insignificant. It would be pointless though, she had reasoned. She was angry that Olivia and Chrom became close so quickly, she was jealous that their love wasn't unrequited, and she resigned to the fact her feels would never be known.

When did the strategist fall for the prince? The brave, good-hearted prince that was loved by many. He proved multiple times that he was indeed worthy of his title and marking. He was friendly, handsome, and a great leader. Robin was at a loss for words, yet she had too many of them. She didn't think it was possibly for her to feel so hopeless but so hopeful when it came to him.

In reality, Robin didn't know when it happened. It just happened. And when she realized, it was too late to stem the romantic affection she felt for him. She understood why Cordelia, Olivia, and Sumia felt this way. It wasn't hard to fall in love with the man. But it was hard to be in love with him. He was a prince, and he was supposedly expected to marry a strong, beautiful princess like in the fairytales.

Robin half-thought he would marry Sumia based on the way they acted around each other. Of course, this thought was torn apart by Frederick. Sumia and the great knight married sometime during the war when the company stopped in a small village. The strategist could barely remember the details and berated herself for not paying more attention at her comrades' wedding.

Robin wished someone else would take Chrom's place in her heart, but she knew that would be near impossible for how hard she actually fell in love with him. She wasn't that lucky either. Not as lucky as Sumia or Cordelia. The red haired Pegasus rider was apparently in love with Chrom as well. She asked for advice of the strategist suddenly when they were looking over the condition of the Shepherds' armory. Though Robin later found Cordelia in the company of Libra.

It wasn't this imaginary princess that kept Robin from telling Chrom of her feelings. It wasn't the fact that he was a prince, nor was it the fact that he was her commander. Chrom didn't seem to care at all about his title and treated everyone the same. It was herself. It was Robin.

_He deserves better than some girl that can't remember a thing about herself._

Robin didn't know if it was a senseless reason. She didn't know if it was a good reason. She didn't care. That was how she felt. That was what hindered her. This hopeless feeling that won't disappear. It settled in her throat and made her feel nauseous. It seemed to weigh down her heart as she became indecisive with her emotions until she swallowed it down. _You're dwelling on things you cannot change, _she thought. Its leave was only temporary and would rear its head the following hour.

The strategist could only assume it was because of Chrom. She just swallowed her emotions and put on a straight face around the man. She treated him as a friend, no different from before. And he had treated her as a friend also, but she was their strategist, an ally. They were friendly, and that was all she wanted, regardless of her romantic feelings.

He married Olivia and the love still remained. No matter what, Chrom made Robin fall deeper and deeper in love with him. It was a puzzling fact to the logic-oriented strategist. If she chose to confess to Chrom, would they be married instead? Robin's imagination only draws a scenario with Chrom rejects her and marries Olivia like he has now.

Olivia. She was a perfect stranger to Chrom, yet they married. Compared to Olivia, Robin was plain. The dancer was exotic; she could attract hearts easily with her captivating dances and amazing body -

_Idiot. Moron. Stupid._

The strategist berated herself for such thoughts. Was she really so jealous as to stoop lowly and compare herself to Olivia. The two were nothing alike, not in personality, profession, nor appearance. _These emotions were pointless,_ Robin decided. _They only serve to breed hatred and contempt. _The girl slammed the book shut with a huff. The book had long become boring anyway, with Robin just staring at it while she was lost in thought.

She chose to curl up and try to will herself to sleep.

_I don't want to think anymore. _


End file.
